Her Spike His Dawn
by SpawnGirl234
Summary: This is a Dawn/Spike story don't like the ship don't read but there are Angel/Buffy moments and paring this is just a basic story of spike and Dawn getting together and just a beautiful story rate M for some language and possible lemons in later chapters but hope you enjoy it don't forget to review and comment and I'll try to keep pumping out chapters and much as I can. also no dru
1. Babysitting

ASpawn Story

Chapter one

Dawn Diary POV

Dear Diary, tonight Buffy is going out on patrol with Angel again and leaving me home with Spike, which I don't mind but I have a huge crush on him but I don't know if he feels the same about me. I mean we flirt and joke around like any people who are seen as best friends, but I want to be more with him, by that I want to be his girlfriend. But only time will tell and Hellmouth knows I not gonna get any older, I'm 18 and stopped aging at 18 anyway so... It wouldn't be like I was too young for him...but I know what Buffy would say that he's bad for me and wouldn't love me but I don't believe that. I know somewhere in his heart (if it were still beating that is) he cares for me, otherwise he wouldn't be here or volunteer babysitting me. But I'd better get ready cause Spike will be here in 30 minutes, maybe tonight I'll tell him how I feel and maybe he'll feel the same... Right...Idon't know but it's worse to not saying anything... Right? But anyways later thoughts

Love, Dawn

Dawn Pov

I shower and get dressed in a black tank top, black skinny jeans, and black Chuck's. Once I'm dressed, I wait for Spike in the kitchen, 'cause that's where he comes in at. I make myself a sandwich and get a glass a juice, after I'm done eating. I hear a knock on the door and get up to get it, as it's no one but Spike. I get to the door and open it, and he smiles at me while leaning against the door frame and says, "Hey bit, you gonna let me in?"

While leaning against the door frame I smile at him and say, "Of course Spike." After I invite him in, he walks to the fridge and grabs some blood, pours it into a coffee mug and places it in the microwave. I look at him with confusion on my face, and he says to me, "Sorry Bit, I didn't get a chance to feed before I got here, that's what took me so long to get here." I nod and then head for the living room and sit on the couch.

HSHD

Once his blood was done he came and sat next to me on the couch and starting sipping on his cup of blood, we watched a cheesy T. V horror flick for a while until I went to get chips, when I came back I snuggled up to his left side of Spike to which he pulls me closer to him I smile at this contact and look up at him while he watches movie, I was looking at him what I didn't know is that he was looking at me with his peripheral vision while he was still watching the T. V and smiles cause he knew I was checking him out which made him smile. I looked up at him and badly wanting to kiss his lips, but I was having a moral quandary with myself if I should do it or not and also thinking if he would be mad. But I told myself how else would I am going show him that I was into him, I made up my mind deciding that I would at least try it and if he didn't like it I would apologize and if he did I maybe could consider telling him how I felt.

General POV

When she thought he wasn't paying attention and his head was slightly turned to her, she chanced it and slowly got closer and turn his head slightly toward her and kissed him, which surprised him at first, but then he kissed her back which surprised her that he kissed back, she deepens the kiss only slightly, and he cups her cheek as she deepens kiss and then pulls back looks at her and smiles at her but sees her look a little sad to which he hugs her and says to her, " Hey there don't you dare don't think I don't want you."she looks at him shocked and smiles slightly and says to him, "What do you mean?... I always thought you didn't like me like that... I mean we joke and such but I always thought you wanted Buffy or someone else." she looks down from his gaze to which she feels his hand pull her chin back up to look into his icy blue eyes, and he said to her," Look bit I've loved the slayer I'm not gonna lie... But she has Angel and ain't no doubt about that... She loves him and I don't think she's gonna give him up anytime soon... But I mean he's better for her and I'm better for you bit I mean think about it we get along better than me and the Slayer do... And if you are worried about Buffy I'll just have to show her that I can be good for sister... What do you think luv?" She looks at him and smiles brightly and says to him," Let hope you can prove it to Buffy cause you know what she is going to say don't you ' he's evil, he's a monster, and again he's evil'. But I do hope you can cause I like you a lot Spike, and I know your not evil and I know you can be good Spike, I mean for starters you've every opportunity to hurt me for as long as we known each other but you haven't and I know you Spike and I know your not a monster... Cause you may say that you don't have a soul... But I think you do." he smiles and her and laughs at the same old Buffy lines and pulls her face closer and kisses her lightly and tell her," And I know you Dawn, I know your a beautiful woman and person and I know I can prove it to Buffy... And I'll prove it to you —." She starts to tell him that he doesn't, but he stops her and finishes his statement, " No pet I want to...cause in a way Buffy is sorta right I mean when my name comes up I'm not seen as a good person, am I?... But if not for Buffy then for you... And I want to prove you that I'm capable of loving you just like you love me... So let me show you it to you as well Luv."

She is misty-eyed, and she kisses again and nods, she can't believe he feels the same as her and more after they broke the kiss she lays her head on his shoulder and while they held each other's hands, they look at the clock and it read midnight and Spike swears and says, " Fuck I was supposed to have you in bed by 10 P. M, wanna call it a night pet?"

She nods and runs up stairs to change into her PJ's while Spike takes all the stuff into the kitchen and also cleans the kitchen to not give the slayer any complaints, after he's done he walks up to dawn's room to see if she's in bed, when he gets there she is sitting up in the covers like she was waiting for him she looks nervous, but she asks him," Spike would you sleep beside me?... I mean if you want to that is... I just don't wanna be alone tonight." He chuckles and her request, and nods. He takes off his duster off and lays it on the back of one of the chairs in her room and also takes his off his boots, as he makes his way to the bed she tells him, " Don't forget to shut the curtains so you don't burn in the morning." Spike nods and makes his way to the curtains to close them, while he is doing that Dawn decides to stare at him a bit but then snaps herself out of it when he gets closer to bed. Spike crawls in under the covers with her and wraps his arm around her waist and pulls her close to him, to which Dawn get butterflies in her stomach. She lays her arm on top his and smiles at the contact but before she got too comfortable he sits up and pulls off his shirt, she turns and looks at his abs and his muscles and blushes which makes him smirk with satisfaction cause that was his plan all along cause he loved making her blush. Before they fell asleep he turns her toward him and kisses her good night then they get comfy and fall asleep, with a smile on both of their faces.

HSHD

The Next Morning

They are both woken up by Buffy screaming and them, " What the hell you two?" Spike growls and Dawn shoots up in bed, with Buffy having her arms crossed, Dawn tries to speak but Spike sit up slowly and looks the slayer dead in the face and says in the most sarcastic tone ever, " We were sleeping slayer so if you mind Luv shoo." and waves his hand in a shooing motion while Dawn laughed and then got pulled back to his side as he cuddles back into her, leaving Buffy with her mouth hanging open as she huffs, she shuts the door and walks out. With a smile on both of their faces they went back to sleep knowing when they wake up, they would have to face her. But until then they enjoy each other's closeness.

 _{A/N: hope you enjoy this story if you like it give it a review and a fav or follow and I'll have chapter two up as soon as I can and I have been your writer and I bid you good day or night)_


	2. Later that day

Chapter 2

Later that day

Around 6 pm they both woke up, spike got up first and went to put on his shirt and after he did that, he then walks over to Dawn and gives her a kiss full of desire on her lips, but he had to pull back because otherwise they wouldn't be leaving her room. If there was one thing he wouldn't do its make her doing anything she wasn't ready for cause he knew she was still virgin, and he wanted to show her that he could wait and wait only for her. He also wanted to show her that his love for her was different from the love he had for the slayer, while he was putting his boots back on Dawn told him she was going to take a shower and to be out of her room. When she was done, so she canchange, andhe would be downstairs in the kitchen while she was changing, so they could face Buffy together and also, so they both could eat something. Spike nods, and she heads to the bathroom.

Spike is left alone in her room, to which he decided to look around her room the first thing he looks at was her dresser which had a small vanity mirror with makeup in neat piles around it to which he sort of scoffs at all the makeup she has, because in his eyes she didn't need it she was beautiful as is, but you know human women they just have to look perfect without knowing the one that loves them knows, they already look perfect to them but women just don't see it sometimes, he was going to show her that she didn't need that she would be loved with or without the makeup, the next thing he saw on her was her stuffed bear to which he smiles at because it's the only thing that reminds her of her mother because it was one of the last thing Mrs. Summers bought her before she died, it also had pictures of Buffy and her on the mirror which made him smile.

After he was done looking at her dresser he went to her bookshelf and looked at all the various books she had books from Dracula to Anne Rice and Alice In Wonderland book series, and she also had few poetry books from authors like Edgar Allen Poe to Emily Dickinson, he shakes his head at the Dracula book but applauded her poetry reading choices as some of them were her favorite, he moves from her bookshelf to her nightstand and looks at the picture of Mrs. Summers, Buffy, and Her smiling and looking at the camera, it did bring him a bit of sadness to him cause Joyce reminded him of his mother, and he could see the sadness in her when they would hang out and talk about her mother, thought she knew she wasn't really born from Joyce, she had so many memories of Joyce because to her it all felt real even though, she knows Joyce isn't her mother, but she enjoyed the time with her mother while she was alive.

She also had a few friendship bracelets on there as well along with the Necklace he gave her from Christmas last year it was an 18 ct gold necklace with and a pendant that had and emerald on it, He had stolen it from and pawn shop years ago but when he couldn't think of what to get her that year, so he took it from where he hid it in the crypt and gave it to her, and he loves that she still has it.

HSHD

Once he was done looking around her room and was dressed himself, he left her room to give her privacy when she came back from the bathroom. He went downstairs to the kitchen to make himself a cup of blood while he waited for dawn to get dressed, But when he walks into the kitchen he grunts at seeing, Buffy sitting on the counter with Angel beside her. He pays them no mind like they aren't there and makes his way to the fridge to get the blood for him to make a cup, he could Feel Buffy staring daggers at him while Angel looks the same way as Buffy does, he pours the blood in a coffee cup and put it in the microwave and after he starts it, Buffy is the first one to "bitch" in his opinion instead of talk, she says her same old lines that he's evil, a monster, and evil once again but the last thing she said is what got him talking to her, that the only reason he was with dawn was because he missed her and still wants Buffy, to which he stands face to face with her with a sneer on his face and tells her," Now listen here slayer and listen good, under no circumstances what so ever miss or want you ever, you wanna know why cause you were never mine to love. If you were you would have accepted my love when you had the chance but you didn't you went for "The Magnificent Poof" over here. He put Angel's nickname for him in air quotes and points at Angel which he growls lightly at Spike cause he hated the nickname Spike gave him, but he continues on his rant, " So don't tell me who I can and can't be with and Buffy you haven't even given me a chance to prove it to you... Oh but you'll let Angel prove his love to you... So why can't I prove mine to Dawn, and on another note, you may think I'm evil and I'm a monster but do you know who doesn't?" He points to Dawn walking in the kitchen looking like a deer in the head lights to everything he said and finishes his statement,"She doesn't, She sees me for the good man I once was... When I had a soul and that why I wanna be with the Bit because she sees my for who I really am, and I'm happy with that, unlike you who couldn't see it." and after his rant he turns to the microwave that was beeping and grabs his cup a blood, takes a sip, and walks over to Dawn gives her soft kiss on the lips. Buffy again is left with her mouth a gape and Angel hugging her from behind, as Buffy watched as Spike kissed her sister she began to realize that he was right because, when they broke the kiss she could see nothing of the man he once was when she knew him, she treated him like he was a man but not like a real man, but she could see pure love in both of their eyes and it reminded her of times when she looked at Angel the first time they met, kissed, or anything for that matter. She decided in her head while Angel was holding her that she would give Spike a chance to show his love to her sister, but the moment he hurt damn it was Stake City for him.

HSHD

After taking to Buffy, Spike and Dawn cuddled up on the couch and watched TV together. While Angel and her were in Buffy's bedroom talking about what Spike had said to her to which Angel convince her to let them be, he may not like it either, but he understood what Spike was saying about being evil, cause when his name comes up its not Angel the vampire she knew with a soul that can be sweet and caring, it's Angelius the menacing vampire who had no soul, but he does now and forever had given it to Buffy completely. Because he did love Buffy with all his heart and soul, and he knew he would never wanna hurt Buffy ever, but he did agree with her that if Spike did hurt her he would let Buffy stake him, and he would rip him a new one beforehand.

Once they finished their discussion they walk back downstairs to see Spike and Dawn kissing, clearly not watching TV anymore. Buffy cleared her throat to break up the kiss and said to them," Your right Spike you love her, but so help me, you hurt her and your dust... Got it?" and she was giving him her famous intimating stare, to which he chuckles and say to her," You got nothing to worry about slayer I love Dawn and ain't nobody gonna take her from me and I'm not going anywhere." Dawn smiles at his words and kisses him on the cheek, and they turn back towards the TV to finish the show they were watching, Buffy nods and tells them they are going on patrol and to behave, with that Angel and her walk out the door.

Dawn smiles at her brave vampire that he got to show Buffy what for and prove to her sister that he loved her, and she couldn't be anymore happy then she was about what happened today. They keep watching TV while occasionally making out and enjoying their night as boyfriend and girlfriend, they were watching another cheesy horror movie and laughing at all the bullshit things in the movie, while Dawn was cuddled up to Spike's left side and his arm around her waist. When it got to around midnight they began to head up to Dawn's room to go to bed, Dawn went up first to change into her PJs and close the curtains while Spike cleaned up their snacks and stuff they had while watching the movie, he took it all to the kitchen and once again cleaned it up the kitchen, because he still was not gonna give Buffy any reasons to say anything to him and once he is done cleaning the kitchen he heads up to Dawn's room and when he gets there he saw Dawn laying in bed under the covers reading one of her poetry books he saw earlier, and he also saw her PJS she was wearing a black tank top with no bra and short shorts. The PJs she was wearing made him want to have her right now, but for now he can deal with taking it slow with her for he wanted to show her the gentleman he was before, anything faster happened. Dawn catches Spike staring and says to him," See anything you like Spike?" She smiles seductively at him, and he winks at her, and she blushes as he makes his way to the bed, he takes his boots, shirt and duster off and leave them at the end of the bed.

He crawls under the covers with her and wraps his arm around her like he did last night and kisses her goodnight but its was more than just the soft kiss she got in the kitchen, he kissed her with so much passion and love that she didn't want it to end, but she knew it had to, so they could still take it slow... But not for much longer she hoped, when the kiss ended they said their I love you's and cuddled up to each other and went to bed.

 _{A/N: hope you guys are enjoying rhe story and if you are give this story a follow and fave it for there is more with this story comming soon. Your Writer, spawngirl234_ }


	3. Date Night At The Bronze

Chapter 3

Date Night at The Bronze

Spike and Dawn wake up after 6 pm and Dawn goes to the bathroom to take a shower but before she leaves her room to do so, Spike kisses her and tells her he's gonna stop by his crypt to shower and change clothes, that it wouldn't take long and said bye to her and left, Spike was planning on taking Dawn out to the only club he goes to which was The Bronze. As he took a shower he thought about Dawn being naked in the shower at her home and started to get hard just thinking about how beautiful she was, to which he takes care of his thoughts and when he gets out he puts his black shirt and jeans on, and he also combs his blond hair back into his famous style and grabs his famous duster, locked his crypt and heads back to the Summer's house in his DeSoto, so they would at least have a car and not have to walk to The Bronze and back, when he gets back to the house he shuts the car engine off and gets out of the car walks up to the door and knocks, he hears Dawn come down the stairs cause while she is coming down he heard her say that she got the door.

To which spike smiles and leans against the door frame like he did the first time when she answered the door, she smiles at him while wearing a blood-red tank top and jeans with her brown hair flowing down and around her face, he smiles at the beauty in front of him and says,"Hello pet you gonna let me in?" she nods and with that he walks through the door and kisses her deeply, they hear someone clear their throat, and they break the kiss and look at the staircase to see who it was, it's Buffy with Angel right behind her, Spike growls a bit and rolls his eyes, and Buffy says to him," Look Spike I know you love my sister, but can refrain from kissing my sister while in front of me please." When she finished her statement Dawn pulls Spike into the most searing kiss she had ever given him before, and once they break apart she looks square at Buffy in the face and says to her," Buffy if I have to watch you and Angel suck face when I'm around, then you can tolerate me and Spike doing the same, alright." Spike chuckles at what she said to Buffy and then takes his hand while his other arm snakes around her waist, she pulls him toward the stairs but before she goes up, Buffy tells her that they are going to on patrol and again to behave, and they walk out the door, once Buffy and Angel are gone Spike gives her the 'I'm going to chase you eyes' after that searing kiss she gave him and chases Dawn up the stairs, Dawn gets to her room first and hides in her closet the only place she can hide without being seen by Spike.

She knows he's going to find her, but she likes it when he does this cause the excitement it gives her to be chased by her predator is worth it, she hears him walk into her room, and begin looking for her which he loves search for his beautiful prey, sounding like he gave up looking for a few minutes but, says the one thing he knew that usually brings her out of her hiding spot wherever that maybe,"I had a surprise for you but I guess my Bit doesn't want it." She groans lightly, so he won't hear her and give her away her hiding spot, he tried to bait her with what he knew she couldn't resist, but since he hadn't found her she says lightly at a volume she knew he can hear her," Oh?... And what would that be Mr. William? Why don't you tell me and maybe I'll come out." She smiles and waits for Spike to take the bait, he hears her and love when she uses his old name as she is the only one that is allowed to use it, he looks towards the closet where heard her voice come from and smelled for her scent which confirmed where she was, but he loved her scent, she smelled like Lavender flowers mixed with Roses, and he says to her," Well I wanted to take you out to The Bronze tonight as a date tonight and make it back before the slayer got home, but I guess I'm going by myself if I can't find you Bit." He decides to sit on her bed with his hand behind his head and waits for her to come busting out of the closet, but instead dawn looks for and outfit in her dark closet by feel, cause if he was going to bait her to come out, then she was going to do it right back to him then she was going to dress so sexy to make him wish he didn't.

As she is feeling around her closet still trying not to give her hiding spot away by not turning on the light in case he was still looking for her, she finds her black leather pants that she knew hugged her curves in all the right ways and her sequined blood-red tank top that showed off just the right amount of cleavage with the bra she was wearing and changes into the clothes she found, then walks out to find spike laying on her bed waiting for her, but when he looked over at her and saw what she was wearing for their date night his eyes nearly bugged out of his head, and he got up too fast for Dawn to see him and had her pinned against the wall of her room, he looked her up and down and to admired her beauty that was his Dawn, and gave her a sexy growl and kissed her very deeply and pressed his hips into her while pressing her in to the wall, so she could feel the erection that she was giving him through his jeans, by the outfit she was wearing, she moans softly into the kiss and begins to grind her hips into his as he deepens the kiss, but they both knew it would need to stop if they were going to leave for The Bronze early enough to get back in time, but they didn't and moved to the bed for a steamy make out session before going out for their date.

Once the make out session was over and clothes were fixed, Dawn grabbed her purse by the door and the emergency keys left in the kitchen to lock the house up, and once the door was locked they make their way to his DeSoto and take off for The Bronze. When they got there the club was packed for a Friday night, as they walk in the music was jumping there was no live band performance tonight but, there was a DJ for music tonight. They look for a place to sit down and Spike orders a beer and Dawn a soda, so she could cover her breath if she decided to take drinks from Spike's beer after getting their drinks she pulls on his hand to lead him to the dance floor, so they could dance. The first dance normally with her arms wrapped around his neck while the beat was slow and his arms around her waist pulling her closer to him but as the beat of the song picks up, Dawn spins around, so she has her back to Spike and her ass Grinding on to his crotch, and she could feel him get slightly get hard while she is dancing on him, as he moves with her and to the beat, he pulls her closer and moves his hands from her waist and places them on her hips, but then takes his left hand and brushes her long hair to the side and kisses her neck lightly as the dance. The kept dancing before taking a break and sitting back at their table Dawn was sitting in Spike's lap and drinking her soda while Spike was polishing off his second beer having a great time with her and glad that the date was going well.

Until they saw Buffy standing in front of them with her arms crossed and Angel behind her looking like he was trying to say sorry to them but then Buffy screams at them, "What are you guys doing here? You're supposed to be at home Dawn. What if something happens to her Spike?... Spike you know this place isn't safe for her. Yet you bring her here." Before Dawn replies Spike sneers at Buffy, and then speaks for Dawn and tells Buffy," Look slayer we are on a date and as for this place not being safe for her... Um do you know who's with her? And didn't I tell you I'd protect her,so why shouldn't she be out having fun? HUH? Because you think that only you and Poofer your with are the only one who can take care of her... Well let tell you a secret I can protect and take care of her too." and Gives her a sarcastic smirk after what he says to her, while Dawn tried not to spit her soda from laughing to which Buffy apologizes and, tell them to have fun but not be out too late and walks off with Angel back to the dance floor. After finishing their drinks they went upstairs and played pool and while Dawn was making shots she was wiggling her ass for Spike to stare at and that cause Spike to get behind her and, help her with shots she's making and each time he did, Dawn could feel just how hard he was thought her pants each time he got behind her. She smirked to herself each time she felt it and, after they we done playing they decided on one more drink and dance, then made their way to his car but before they got there, Spike pulls her into an alley way and backs her up to the brick wall and kisses her with so much desire and want like when her kissed her earlier tonight, she moaned into the kiss again and kissed him back with the same want and need.

His hands are at the rubbing small circles in her sides also playing where the end of her tank top meets the top of her pants, she moans at the contact while running her fingers through his bleach blond hair. Spike starts making his way down to her neck when Dawn stops him and says,"Let's finish this at home, cause it's getting late and well have the rest of the night to enjoy each other's company in private." And winks at him after what she says to him, and he pouts playfully but agrees with her and head to the car and drive back to her home.

When the get home Dawn unlocks the door and brings Spike in, and he throws his duster on the couch and runs up stairs with Dawn, she grabs her PJ's and goes to the bathroom to change out of her clothes while he waits her takes off his shirt and boots and lays down on the bed, just thinking about how lucky he was to have her and after about a few minutes, she comes back into the room but with different Pj's from the first two nights she is wearing a deep red tank top and boy shorts underwear, and again Spike growls at her lightly cause he was so close to loosing control, he makes her come to him with his finger telling her to and once Dawn is close enough he pulls her down on to the bed as he hovers over top of her kissing her with so much passion, lust, andpassion. To which she is returning with the same intensity as he does, he begins kissing her on the neck he begins to suck on her pulse point leaving a mark, and she moans again as he does so while he has his hands under her tank top, her squeezes one breast with one hand and teasing her nipple with the other, their hips grind into each other at the same pace, Spike realized after a bit that they should quit and tells her so, and she understands she knows he doesn't wanna loose too much control and with that he kisses her before they both get under the covers, cuddle up, and head to sleep.

They wake up again after 6 pm and Dawn gives him a searing kiss and heads to the bathroom for a shower while Spike puts his shirt on but not his boots just yet and walks barefoot to the kitchen with a smile on his face because he had fun last night with Dawn and was hoping for many more, when he walks in Buffy is eat her dinner and chatting with Angel while he was drinking a cup of blood, they both turn and look at Spike as he walks into the kitchen to make him a cup and immediately Buffy asks,"So Spike you fuck my sister?" To which Spike gets and angry smirk and turns to her after he put his blood in the microwave and says," So what if I did it would be of no concern of yours luv, for that is Dawn's decision to do so and not yours." and smiles smugly after he says that to her. She huffs and goes back to eating while Angel has a smile on his face after what Spike said to Buffy, the microwave beeps and Spike gets his blood and then heads back up to Dawn's room to leave the two love birds alone, he walks into her room and dawn is wearing tight black jeans and black tank top that showed off her cleavage just right way, this girl was going to kill him is the thought that going through in hismind, andhe began to stare at gorgeous goddess in front of him, she was sitting on her chair at her dresser brushing her wet hair and saw Spike staring at her in the mirror's reflection and says, " see something you like or you just happy to see me?" she winks at the refection of him in the mirror, he takes a sip of his blood and set it on her nightstand then walks over to her chair where she was sitting and pulls her long wet hair aside and kisses her neck softly and stares at his goddess in the mirror and smiles, she shivers as he kisses her neck and a tiny moan escapes her mouth she stops brushing her hair and turns to face him and kisses him full on the mouth and then goes back to brushing her hair while Spike sit on her bed and waits for her to finish.

She finishes brushing her hair dry and goes to the bed to join Spike, they lay together facing one another and then Spike kisses her and then asks her something he has meant to ask her for a while now since they've been together," Dawn I got a question and feel free to say no, if it's not what you want right and I can wait, But do you wanna move in with me?" The question took her by surprise, but she thought about it once when she was in the shower, her and Spike living together I mean it was a big step in their relationship, but she wanted to be ready, and he did say he would wait, and she answers him," Spike I would love to move in with you but can we hold off on it, til I graduate College cause, I want that to be at least under my belt before I do, is that OK?" He nods cause he knows, she would want to finish school, and he wouldn't dare deprive her a good education, but he replies," That's fine with me Bit, I can wait til then, I mean what do we got three months left to go til you do?" She nods and with that he kisses her, she said yes but it would be a bit, but he understood why. After a while of just laying on the bed while making out occasionally they headed downstairs to watch TV and cuddle up on the couch, while watching Passions on the T. V Buffy and Angel tell them they are going toPatrol, and they would be back later once they were gone the were all over each other and enjoying their evening together with TV and their company.

 _(A/N if this is too short of a chapter, I'm sorry I'm writing another story and gave myself a dead line to finish it today but don't worry readers chapter four is in the works and on it's way so once again read, review, fave, and follow if you like it and hope you all enjoy this story, Your Writer, SpawnGirl234.)_


End file.
